


Always A Hero

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Seb can hear the whispers, this year louder than ever. His time has come, his choice has been made for him. Maranello have chosen youth and longevity over age and experience.On the pinnacle night of the opening season, he is not alone. The three others whose time has also come join him and remind him of one simple thing. He was, is and always will be a hero.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Always A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply saddened at what I expect to come to pass at the end of this season. 
> 
> SV has been an inspiration, despite the issues over the last few years since going to Ferrari. It's true you can win one championship sometimes by luck, but you don't win four.
> 
> This was just one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. Turned from a dream to a plot, and so had to be written. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated. 💙💙

There were many qualities one could say Sebastian Vettel needed to work on but ignorance was not one of them.

You didn't stay in F1 for as long as he had without learning a thing or two. Without learning how to look like nothing was affecting you.

The knowledge of when you broke, and all drivers did at some point, you broke alone. Away from the scrutiny of the rest of the world.

He could hear the whispers, this year louder than ever. The questions, the uncertainty, the doubt over what his decision would be. In reality, the decision had already been made the minute Charles contract had been extended to 2024. 

His time has come, his choice has been made for him. Maranello have chosen youth and longevity over age and experience. 

He couldn't say he blamed them either. The last few seasons had not gone in his favour and it seemed no matter what he tried, it had not been enough. He had known moving from Red Bull to Ferrari had been a risk, but it had been one he had been willing to make. He had thought, perhaps rather foolishly when he looked back on it. He had thought he would have been able to bring back glory to Maranello. 

Instead he had brought them wins but no championship and Charles had delivered in one season what he had struggled to do in five. 

A sigh escaped him and he felt a nudge to his shoulder as a glass was held out in front him. A kiss brushed against the side of his head, an arm encircling his waist. Kimi's body pressing into his against the hotel balcony.

He leant into the warm security he called home. He could never explain at times like this how truly grateful he was not to be alone. Kimi's voice broke the mantra flowing through his mind. 

"Stop thinking Seb, worrying over this won't help." 

"I'm not sure what else I'm meant to do Kimi. I mean at least you've chosen to retire".

A sigh escaped and he turned to face him, "I only have two options, take the pay cut and play second fiddle to Charles or walk away and let either Daniel, Carlos or Antonio take over. There's nowhere for me to go in F1 if I do that, you know that. It's retirement or nothing and Maranello won't wait long for an answer"

"Come here Seb"

Seb felt a shaky sigh escape him as he stepped into his embrace, hugging him tightly. Pressing into the warm familiarity surrounding him. 

"What do you want to do rakkaus?"

"Hide. Just for five minutes if nothing else"

Kimi pressed a kiss to Seb's crown. "Hiding won't change this, you know that as well as I do"

"I know that!" shaking his head, Seb let his face press into Kimi's chest. "I just never thought it would end this way. As some form of failure. I mean what the hell does that even say about me as some form of driver?!"

Pulling away sharply, he began to pace back and forth one hand running and tugging at his hair. 

"Seb", Kimi started. 

"No Kimi, I mean what the hell does that say! Perhaps those championships were just a fluke. Hell perhaps they were even just the car. God five years with Ferrari and I can't even get one championship. Half the time it's a struggle to even get a podium let alone a victory!" 

Panting slightly he finished and turned back, only his find his view suddenly blocked, his face buried in a mop of fluffy dark brown hair and arms encircle him tight as a smaller body pressed into his own. 

"You aren't a failure Seb. You never have been and you never will be", the fiercely familiar voice spoke. His friend, his former advisory pressing close in a cuddle.

Pulling back, confusion filled Seb's previously pained gaze, "Pierre? What are you doing here?"

"You're not alone in this being your ending Seb. We thought we would join you for the leaving party. Kimi invited us. Vodka Kimi?"

Dany appeared through the doorway, moving over to Kimi as he spoke and pouring him a glass of the clear liquid.

Passing it over, Kimi offering a nod and small smile in return, he put the bottle on the small outside table. Before filling up another two glasses. Walking over to Seb and Pierre he handed them a glass each. Chuckling at the disgruntled look that appeared on Pierre's face. His frenchman still wasn't used to the taste.

"You can cope detka", he murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to Pierre's cheek. Smirking at the blush that followed. 

"Pierre? Dany? What are you both doing here? I haven't even made my decision yet and..."

Pierre interrupted Seb.

"You can't tell us you're going to play second to Sharl?"

Pierre smiled and shook his head, eyes seeming wise before his years as he continued, "You know as well as I do, you'd rather walk away with your head stiill up now, than walk away in a year or so's time as his shadow. I love Sharl, he's my best friend, but he's also like Max and if you're not careful their fire will extinguish you"

A sigh escaped Seb as he felt Kimi come closer, an arm tightening around his waist and drawing him into his side. "I know, but my god do I wish it wasn't ending like this". 

"Who says it's an ending?"

Dany spoke, moving beside Pierre now with his own drink and running his fingers soothingly up and down his Frenchman's spine. 

"There's more to racing than F1. If Red Bull kicking me out taught me one lesson alone, it was it's just one path and leaving that path doesn't mean it's the end. It's...".

Frustration was clear in Dany's voice as he tried to form into words what he was going to explain. 

Sensing his struggle, Pierre took over. Sharing a look with Dany, he stepped forward. Briefly hugging Seb again, before bringing his mentors gaze to his own, gripping his upper arms softly. 

"It can just be the beginning. That's what Dany's trying to say. Do you remember my GP2 year in 2016? Do you remember what you told me? When I won but I still had no F1 seat?"

Seb shook his head, "Pierre that was years ago, I have no idea, why?!"

"You told me that we all face big decisions in our careers when we race, and sometimes because of how few of us are actually able to do what we do, things won't work out the way we expected them to"

"That was different" 

"Is it really kulta?" Kimi spoke quietly but with the same authority he had always carried. Seb turned to face him, gaze quizzical. "I'm not sure it is. It's just a different version of the story" 

Pierre spoke from behind, "Do you know what I'm thinking of now. Knowing Dany and I are out for good at the end of this year? After everything with Red Bull last year?"

Seb slowly shook his head, eyes wide and startled. He turned fully, Kimi moving behind him encircling his waist and taking Seb's slightly trembling hands in his own. Stroking his fingers over his palms. 

"Something else you once told me", Pierre's own eyes had gone slightly misty as he continued. His emotions always clear to read. 

"You told me no time is infinite. That drivers will always come and go from the paddock. Some before their time and some long after they should have. But that doesn't make their contributions any less to the story that is racing. That is F1"

Dany's arm tightened around Pierre's waist and he pressed a kiss to the side of his head as he finished. His and Kimi's gaze met over the shoulders of their partners as Pierre's continued. A slight crack to his voice as he spoke in earnest.

"You'll always be a hero Seb. How could you not be. Even when you leave F1, even if it's now, there will always be those like us who you've inspired. Those you will continue to inspire in the future. You leaving now, no matter what people think, will never change you are a four time champion. One of the greatest of all time" 

"Pierre", a sob escaped Seb and he pulled the Frenchman into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I don't know what to say?"

"He's right Seb", his gaze met Dany's over Pierre's shoulder, "You'll always be a hero, you'll always be our hero. Leave now and live, or leave later. The choice is yours but it won't change this".

"Dany" releasing one of his arms Seb tugged Dany around Pierre and pulled them both into his arms.

Kimi leant forwards to press a kiss to the side of his neck.

"They are right minun mestari, no matter what your decision is, that won't change who you are and what you have achieved. Both for yourself and the sport. Whatever your decision you have our support"

Pulling out of the hug with Pierre and Dany, Seb turned to face him. "Even if I choose to leave?"

"Even if you choose to leave"

Seb stepped forwards and hugged Kimi tightly, "You always did stand beside me, even when we were teammates, even before we were partners. Thank you Kimi, thank you for everything". Leaning forwards Seb kissed him, the odd stray tear running down his cheek, brushed away by his finn. 

He was safe and secure in the knowledge that no matter what his decision was, his partner and his friends would stand by him. Leaving would be hard, but as he met Pierre and Dany's gazes from the safety of his finn's strong arms, he would not be leaving alone. And perhaps after all there was a new future for them all. Kimi would be going back to rallying but Honda was considering creating a new WEC team for 2021. Perhaps they, the three podium holders of Toro Rosso/AlphaTauri, could all start there. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wondered why, both Pierre and Seb at various points have referenced the kind of mentor role Seb has been for him. Especially during the 2016/2017 period. That's where this idea is based off. 
> 
> The WEC idea is just an idea. Honda have made no such statement that I am aware off.
> 
> Translations by google:
> 
> Detka = Babe/Baby (Russian)
> 
> Rakkaus = Love (Finnish)
> 
> Minun Mestari = My Champion (Finnish) 
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
